Happy Birthday Gerard! The Love Story Of April 9th
by Through Lines Of Despair
Summary: Frank wants what he knows he can't have. Frerard. Franks POV


_haii_

_this is my frerard one shot. i worked for about 3 days on this, so i hope you like it._

_AlexisSCREAM_

_xoxo_

* * *

How could I tell him the truth?

'He's fuckin' married, Frank! He has a kid!' I thought to myself repetitively. I knew that I loved him. I loved him ever since I was in Pencey Prep! I remember when we met. I fell in love with him straight away (no pun intended) but I was sure he was straight. And married. With a kid. Well, I knew the last two… It was April 9th, 2010, and I knew what I was going to do that day. wasn't gonna back out. My birthday present for Gerard was going to be the truth…

'Happy birthday, Gerard!' I heard Lindsey yell as she walked to the front door, sicne I was knocking eagerly.

'Hey, Lyn!' I smiled.

'Hi Frank! Here to wish Gerard a happy birthday?' Lindsey asked.

'Yup!' I said, stepping inside the bed.

'Too bad. He's still in bed' Lindsey said.

'So?' I said, racing up the stairs. I reached out for a door handle.

'Here goes nothing' I thought to myself.

'Frankie! Here so soon?' Gerard asked, smiling widely.

'Yeah, Gee. Happy birthday' I said, walking over to him and hugging him. It was only then I remembered he only slept in his boxers/

'Why the fuck did I wear skinny jeans?' I thought, hoping he wouldn't notice me – even look at me.

'Where's my present?' Gerard asked childishly.

'It's at my apartment. You have to come there at 9.00 tonight' I said. Then, I realised what I'd said.

'Come there?' Gerard asked, giggling a little. I swear he saw the smirk appearing on my lips.

'You horny fucker!' I said, laughing.

'Oh really?' He said, stroking my cheek. I knew he was joking, which made it harder.

'Yes really' I said confidently. He sat up and pulled on his dressing gown. He climbed out of bed. It was about now I decided I would ignore my slight 'problem' but I had to get out of the room.

'I'm gonna go…' I said, ignoring Gerard.

'Can't you handle naked men? Or don't you swing that way?' Gerard said, smirking. I opened the door and walked out, ignoring his last comment.

With all birthdays, there's a party. I didn't particularly wanna go. I walked into the living room. Everyone else had got here, even Bob and Kaitlin. It was weird after he left…

I stared at the stack of presents sitting in the corner.

'Gerard!' Lindsey Called. Gerard raced downstairs, smiling. He opened all his presents.

'Frank?' Lindsey asked.

'Yeah' I replied.

'The present?' Lindsey asked.

'He's getting it later' I said. I glanced at Gerard. I could have sworn he was staring at me! Jamia walked in with 10 cups of coffee. I sat down on the sofa, in the middle seat. Mikey was sitting on my left and Gerard on my right.

'Frankie?' Gerard whispered.

'Yeah?' I answered, whispering back.

'What's my present?' he asked, still whispering.

'You'll have to wait and see' I whispered back. I couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on my lips.

'Aww! Look at Bandit!' Alicia said, lifting Bandit into her arms.

'Looky, Bandit! It's daddy's birthday today!' Jamia smiled.

By now, I was pretty bored. Then I remembered I had brought my guitar with me. I started playing 'Happy Birthday' I sung along too. Then, I started playing demolition lovers. I thought of Gerard the whole way through. I kept having to think of other things too though. I couldn't deal with a hard-on in front of everyone. Especially not at my love's house. After I finished, Lindsey stared at me.

'What?' I asked.

'_That_ was the present?' Lindsey asked.

'NO! I was being nice! He gets the present _later_' I said, emphasising the word 'later' maybe a bit too much.

'Oh, okay' Lindsey said. I stared at Gerard, who looked incredibly uncomfortable.

'I'm gonna go upstairs' Gerard said. 15 minutes later, he still wasn't back.

'Should I go make sure he's okay?' I asked. Lindsey nodded. I ran tons of possibilities through my head. I raced upstairs and knocked on Gerard's bedroom door. I could hear moaning from inside. I opened the door, took one look, slammed the door shut and ran back down the stairs. I was as pale as Gerard!

'Is he okay?' Lindsey asked. I panicked. What did I say?

'Umm…H-he's f-fine' I stuttered.

'Truth, please Frankie' Jamia said.

'It's inappropriate in front of Bandit!' I said. I kept remembering what I had seen. I knew I was getting a hard-on, and that was adding to the amount I was panicking.

'What was he doing?' Lindsey asked.

'Himself' I replied.

'He was wanking?' Bob asked. Mikey was trying to hide his giggles. It really wasn't working.

'Yup!' I said, bursting into my own fit of giggles.

'Umm…Hi…sorry about that, Frank' Gerard said sheepishly, standing in the doorway only wearing his boxers and his dressing gown. He walked past me and winked at me, whilst smirking. No one else saw. Just me and him.

'Okay…umm…Gerard put some clothes on?' Mikey urged yet again.

'NO!' Gerard yelled, laughing. He looked at me and smirked when he looked at a certain 'area'. Yet again I asked myself why the fuck I had worn skinny jeans 'ugh, why won't he love me?' I thought. I was sooo slow! I still hadn't noticed his obvious flirting.

'Umm, Frank? What's up?' Jamia asked. 'SHIT! She had noticed' I thought.

'Umm… I though of you and…' I stopped and looked down. Gerard looked at me, eyebrows raised. I was blushing. You could have easily compared me to a tomato. Bob and Kaitlin had to leave then, so they did. Alicia, Lindsey and Jamia were going shopping for a party tomorrow, Ray was in the kitchen making coffee and Mikey was putting Bandit to bed. Me and Gerard were alone. Awkward, much?

'So…' Gerard said.

'Err…Umm, I'm not sorry about earlier' I said, smirking.

'Good' Gerard said, placing his hand on my leg. He gently moved his hand.

'These damned jeans are in the way' he smiled.

'Umm…Yeah?' I replied, unsure of what he meant.

'So, what is my present?' Gerard asked, smiling.

'That, Mr Gerard Arthur Way, is none of your business' I said, laughing a little.

'You'll start giving me the idea that it's something we'll both enjoy' He smiled, his hands still on my jeans, and still in that certain 'place' too.

'Maybe we will' I smiled, winking at him. I stood up and walked into the kitchen, dreaming of the man I loved. I locked at the clock. It read 4.00PM. Only a few more hours before I could finally do the man I wanted…

I brought the coffee into the living room with Ray. Mikey was already in there.

'Could we watch Nightmare Before Christmas?' I asked.

'Sure!' Gerard's sexy voice replied. I put in the DVD, and sat down on the sofa in the same order as before. Gerard laced his fingers with mine and I laid my head on his shoulder. After a few hours I woke up. I realised I had fallen asleep on Gee's shoulder.

'I have to go!' I said, staring at the clock, which read 8.30PM. I had half an hour to give my apartment a makeover. I winked at Gerard, and rushed out of his house, and into my car. I drove home. When I reached my apartment, I opened the door, walked in and grabbed the plastic bags of the floor. Inside were some bags of pink, red and silver confetti hearts. 20 minutes later, the whole apartment was covered in balloons, streamers, banners and confetti. It was 9.00. I sat down on the sofa and waited. A knock on the door. I stood up and let Gerard in.

'Wow…decorate the place for Jamia?' Gerard asked.

'Umm…' I couldn't reply.

'So, where's my present?' He asked.

'Sit down then' I said, pointing to the sofa.

'Okay, sure' He said, sitting down. I sat down beside him.

'I love you!' I said, hiding my face. I was blushing.

'I figured' he said.

'Oh' I replied, looking up.

'I've been dropping hints! For fucks sake, I was jerking off to you earlier!' He said, smiling.

'Wow… and you blatantly flirted with me in front of everyone as well? It explains why you wanted me in your room while you got dressed' I said, smiling. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to my bed. He laid me down and straddled me.

'I love you' he whispered, stroking my cheek.

'I love you' I whispered back.

'Now, if we do this, we have to do this properly. Where do you keep condoms? And lube?' Gerard asked. I smiled. It wasn't a dream. This was real. I pointed to a small drawer across my room. He got up and got the out of the drawer. He smiled at me.

'Happy Birthday, Gerard!' I smiled, as we took our clothes off.


End file.
